


Reason Number Fifty-Eight Why Nani Is Never Taking a Vacation Again

by jdphoenix



Category: Lilo & Stitch (2002), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdphoenix/pseuds/jdphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nani was so done with aliens nearly killing her little sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Number Fifty-Eight Why Nani Is Never Taking a Vacation Again

Nani observed the hole in the sky, the impossible flying creatures, and the aliens swarming the streets with the same attitude she’d been accustomed to since a certain other, smaller alien entered her life - really since a rainy night years earlier if she was being honest.

“So this is my life now,” she sighed. She was abruptly tugged to one side, out of the way of a speeding alien hovercraft, and fell against David’s chest.

“It wasn’t already?” he asked.

She chose not to answer that, not so much because he was right but because there were bigger issues at hand.

“We have to find Lilo.” She pushed away from David and headed towards the hole in the sky; there was no doubt in her mind that Lilo would be in that direction.

“She’s with Stitch. What could happen to her?”

Ahead, an explosion sent a car flipping up into the air. Nani spared half a step to shoot David a glare over her shoulder while gesturing violently towards the ball of fire. He turned a bit green and gulped.

“Right. Let’s find Lilo.”

It did not help Nani’s mood that this shouldn’t even be happening. Not the alien invasion - though, that too - but them being here. Bubbles had called them not an hour earlier telling them to “ _get out of that city right now! No questions!_ ” Nani _should_ have listened but instead she’d let herself be swayed by the promise of a day wandering the streets of New York with David. Lilo and Stitch’s puppy dog faces hadn’t helped. Stitch had this dream of scaling the Empire State Building and he hadn’t gotten the chance yet during their stay.

“At least Stitch’ll probably get bumped from the ten o’clock news now,” she muttered to herself. It was a faint silver lining, but it was all she had at the moment.

“Um, I wouldn’t count on that.”

David was stopped several feet behind her with his head tilted back. Nani _really_ didn’t want to see what he was looking at, but she turned anyway. Several stories up, a whole mess of the alien hovercrafts were gathered together. The ones around the rim were shaking and tilting, a spot of blue jumping between them. A blur of tan and red nearly fell off the side of the center craft.

“Hiiii, Naniiiiii!” Lilo shouted.

Nani’s palm met her forehead. She closed her eyes and began counting to herself.

“Look on the bright side,” David said.

“ _What_ bright side?” Nani asked through gritted teeth.

“You know she’s not gonna fall. You wouldn’t look away if you were afraid.”

It was, as bright sides went, even worse than her Stitch not being on the news thing. She told him so.

David only smiled. “I know. That’s why you love me.”

“I really do.” She kissed him quick on the cheek before setting aside her girlfriend face for her big sister face. “LILO! GET DOWN HERE _RIGHT NOW!_ ”

“BUT NANIIIII!”

“ _NOW_ , LILO!”

Lilo’s whining could be heard over the sounds of distant destruction and Stich still beating up the aliens overhead.

“Stitch needs me to pilot!” she yelled as she neared them.

“Stitch can handle himself, Lilo,” David said. She was still a fair distance off but he lifted his arms to catch her if she decided to jump down the rest of the way.

“But he-!”

Metal crunched, tires screeched against the pavement, and Nani yanked David out of the way just as something big and red plowed past. Overhead, the hovercraft dipped so far to the side that Nani’s heart jumped into her throat. She watched, unable to look away, as it slowly righted itself.

Only after that danger was passed did Nani feel the scrape of broken concrete against the seat of her jeans or hear the chittering of approaching aliens. A whole gang of them was headed her way, following the path of destruction from whatever they’d thrown through the abandoned cars. A whole gang that had _nearly killed Lilo_.

Nani was so done with aliens nearly killing her little sister.

She dragged herself to her feet and her hand gripped the nearest piece of debris. It fit easily in her fingers and she only vaguely noticed it had a grip to it. If she was lucky it’d be a golf club from some nearby sporting goods store. It felt more solid than that though, satisfyingly heavy like that skillet David went crazy over last Christmas.

The lead alien leapt over the jagged edges of a car door in a way that was probably meant to scare her but that looked more like Stitch that time he tried to ingratiate himself into a pride of stray cats. Nani brought the object up hard under the alien’s chin. The street rang with the clang of metal, so loud and pure that the remaining aliens stopped. Or maybe they stopped to watch their leader sail up, up, up into the air all the way to Stitch, who kicked him into a building. Either way, standing around like that made them easy pickings for Nani.

One swing of the hammer - at least she thought that’s what it was, it didn’t look much like the one in her tool chest back home but she couldn’t think what else it could possibly be - was all it took for Nani to decide Stitch really had something with that whole random destruction thing. Except Nani wasn’t random. She hit heads and torsos and one particularly ugly one she nailed right between the legs.

“ _Whoa_ ,” David said behind her when she was left standing in the middle of her fallen foes.

“ _Coooool!_ ” Lilo yelled.

Nani looked up, her big sister face still firmly in place. “DOWN!”

Lilo’s good mood instantly vanished.

“Impressive!” a booming voice said.

Nani turned and froze. She was married to a guy who surfed every morning, who kept in prime physical shape because that’s how he earned his living. She was no stranger to hot man-flesh but what was standing before her now was a whole different league of man.

“ _Whoa_ ,” she said.

“I am Thor, son of Odin,” the prime specimen of man said.

“Nani.” She was extremely impressed that she remembered her own name.

Thor’s hand landed on her shoulder and she felt her feet sink a little lower in the gravelly remains of the street. She was surprised he hadn’t knocked her right over.

“Well met, Lady Nani. You are a fine warrior and a credit to your world. There are few worthy of wielding Mjolnir’s power.”

“Thanks?” She was starting to get over the sheer _everything_ of this guy and notice that David was standing next to them, looking between them like he was following a very suspicious tennis match.

“But I must have her back if I am to defend Midgard from the Chitauri horde.” Thor held his hand out patiently.

“Oh. Right. All yours.” Nani dropped the hammer into his palm.

“I hope to see you on the field of battle, Lady Nani.” He swung the hammer at his side and leapt into the air.

“Did that guy just _fly_?” Lilo asked. She had somehow gotten onto the hood of a car. Where the rest of the car was, Nani had no idea.

“Field of battle!” Stitch yelled gleefully beside her.

“ _No_ ,” Nani said. They were going to follow Bubbles’ advice and get out of this city. The kids whined but Nani had spent enough time around them to build up a tolerance to it. She grabbed arms and pulled them off the hood, only to stop when faced with a very unmoving David.

“‘Whoa’?” he asked.

“Oh. My. _Gosh_ , David. Priorities!” Nani said and side-stepped around him.

“What was there to whoa over?” he yelled after her.

Nani ignored him just like she ignored the sound of explosions in the distance and the rumble of her blood like thunder in her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](http://elliphantidelli.tumblr.com/post/83509577178/kneel-something-i-drew-for-a-banner-competition).


End file.
